FREE TO GOOD HOME 1 Abnormal Child
by spockett
Summary: This story is the sequel to, OH Charley. You may want to read that first to follow some parts. Also, Spock may be a tiny winy OOC in a couple of spots. But he told me he didn’t care.


**Title: FREE TO GOOD HOME - 1 Abnormal Child.**

This story is the sequel to, OH Charley. You may want to read that first to follow some parts. Also, Spock may be a tiny winy OOC in a couple of spots. But he told me he didn't care.

I tried to review for any errors, mistakes, blah, blah, blah. Lying in bed at 3:00 in the morning is not the best time to do that while your husbands snoring in your ear.

I don't own them, just play with them.

Please review

* * *

**It's Here**

He stepped into the quarters he shared with Uhura, looking forward to her company tonight. They had been on different shifts for the past 2 weeks now, and tonight, they would be together.

He could smell something good that she was cooking in their small kitchen. He walked over to his desk to put down his report pads and caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. Slowly turning his head, he thought he was seeing things. He rubbed his eyes with his hand to see if that would clear up what he was looking at. It …was still there. He couldn't find his voice, and could only keep pointing at…. it.

Uhura heard him come in and walked out into the living area and gave Spock a kiss on his cheek. He still didn't move. Uhura looked at him with amusement. "Don't I get a kiss back Mister," she asked, poking him in his arm.

Without looking at her he patted her on the head and continued pointing his finger at… it.

"Wa….what's that," he said, finally finding his voice.

"Oh, Charley? You remember him when he was here about a year ago. He's going to be staying with us for a few days."

"Charley, you remember Mr. Spock, don't you?"

Charley just grinned at him. When Uhura turned away to look back at Spock, Charley stuck his tongue out at him.

Spock narrowed his eye's at…it. "What's.. it… doing here, in our quarters? " Spock asked, still looking at… it, and not hearing a word Uhura had said before.

"Stop calling him it. He has a name." She turned and smiled at Charley. "Mr. Spock's a Vulcan Charley, and sometimes they can act a bit strange, she said after giving Spock a glare.

Spock finally came out of his shock and grabbed her arm. "I need to talk to you," he said as he nearly dragged her in the kitchen.

"Spock, let go, and what is wrong with you," she said while trying to pull her arm free of his death grip.

"He ….._**can not**_ stay here. He must leave immediate. Please go pack his bags and we will find someone else to take care of… it….him."

"Spock! If you don't stop acting like some lunatic, I'm going to call Dr. McCoy to give you a tranquilizer.

He's just a little boy, so stop acting like he is some kind of……. _**monster**_."

"Yes, monster," Spock mumbled.

"Besides, the Captain told me that you two got along just great, when he was here last," Uhura said smiling.

Spock shook his head and thought, what's the most efficient way he can kill Kirk without making to much of a mess.

"Nyota, please, you have no idea what trauma he caused to my human half when he was here last."

Uhura bit her lip to keep from laughing and instead put her hands on her hips, and glared at him. "Ok… Spock, then you can just beam down to the planet, get his father, _**THE AMBASSADOR**_, out of the extremely important meetings he's attending, and tell him that you don't want to watch Charley." He specifically asked for you to help take care of him.

Go on Spock, me and Charley will just sit here and wait till you come back. Oh, I mean _**if**_ you come back, or a call that you've been thrown in the brig, waiting for your Court Marshal.

Spock's shoulders slumped. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as though he had a headache.

"What did I ever do to deserve this he mumbled." With one last pleading look at Uhura, and seeing her still standing there with her hands on her hips and glaring at him, he resigned himself to the situation.

"Since we have come to an under….standing, _**Commander**_, I want you to go out there and keep him company until I finish making dinner."

He slowly turned, and walked back into the living area. Glancing around the room, he didn't see Charley anywhere, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Gathering up his Pads, he sat down on the sofa and started working. After a few moments he could sense someone looking at him. His head jerked up and he looked around the room, but did not see anyone. Relaxing again, he continued to review his work, when suddenly he felt someone breathing on his neck. He jumped up and turned around, but no one was there. "Charley, are you in here." He heard giggling coming from somewhere behind the couch.

Walking over and peering behind it, he saw Charley lying down on the floor with something in his hand.

"Charley, please come out from there, now," he said, while trying to reach down and grab a leg or arm, but just as he thought he had a hold of him, something squirted him in his eyes. He Jump back and wiped the liquid which he realized was water, from his eye's and face. Uhura walked into the room. "Well, it's good to see you finally playing nice together. Now come and help me set the table."

Spock just stared at Uhura, as if she just lost her mind. He walked out into the kitchen and started helping her set the table, water still dripping off of his hair. Uhura smiled at him. "Where's Charley?"

Spock gave her a glare and said, "Behind the couch."

"Oh, she chuckled, were you guys playing, hide and seek or Cowboy's and Indian's. By the look of the water on you I would guess, Cowboys and Indians, since you got shot, she smirked.

"You knew he had a water gun?" Spock asked incredibly.

"Well yes, he asked me to help fill it up just before you came home."

"And you did not ask him what he was going to use it for?"

"Noooo, I didn't ask him. Now let's eat before dinner gets cold. Charley, you have 2 minutes to get cleaned up and get out here to eat."

Charley walked in the kitchen still holding his squirt gun. He scooted in his chair and slowly placed his gun next to his plate, as he eyed Spock. Uhura couldn't stop a chuckle as she looked at Spock. He did not take his eyes off Charley or that squirt gun all through dinner.

* * *

**Let's Play  
**

Later that evening, Uhura convinced Spock to take Charley to the sporting area of the GYM.

Charley was looking over all of the sporting equipment, when Spock asked, "What would you like to play."

Charley walked over to some long poles with funny shaped bottoms. "What's this?" he asked Spock while holding one up.

"They are called Golf Clubs."

"What do you do with them?" Charley said while inspecting one.

Spock walked over and took a small white ball from a rack. "You hit this little ball, and try to get it in one of those holes," he said, pointing at a section of green carpeting with holes placed around it.

"Can I try it," Charley asked looking up at Spock.

"Yes," Spock sighed, "but I will have to show you how to hold the golf club. "Are you sure you wouldn't much rather play with the balls over there," he pointed at some large colorful balls on racks.

"Nope, I want to play this," Charley said, smiling up at him.

The next day, Spock came onto the bridge limping over to his station.

Kirk got up from his chair and walked over to Spock. "Something wrong with your leg Spock," Kirk asked, with concerned in his voice.

.Uhura snickered from where she was sitting at her station. "He was trying to teach Charley how to play golf."

Kirk smiled, and turned back to Spock, "so what happened?"

Spock sat down in his chair favoring his leg, and said, "He missed the ball…. and…. hit my knee."

Kirk laughed, well Spock, you shouldn't be standing to close to a kid with a weapon like a golf club.

"Captain, I was 5 feet away," Spock replied, with a sour look on his face.

Still laughing Kirk said,.. maybe you should go see the Doctor.

"I already have, and he said it was just a bad bruise and it will be fine if I keep off of it as much as possible."

"Oh, by the way," Kirk said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I found this stuck to the door of your quarters when I walked by early this morning." He handed it to Uhura and glanced over at Spock with a grin on his face.

Spock just glared at him and turned around to his station.

Uhura read what was on the paper and shot Spock a look. "I ….can't believe you put this on our _**door**_."

Spock glanced at her and the Captain, while Kirk just wiggled his eyebrows at Spock.

Uhura read the paper out loud. "ENTER AT YOUR OWN RICK, ABNORMAL CHILD INSIDE."

There were chuckles all around the bridge. "Spock, I can't believe you sometimes," and she ripped up the paper and threw it away, turning back to her station.

Spock didn't say another word all through his shift, however he did give Kirk a few death glares, when Kirk would look over at him and start snickering.

After dinner that evening, Spock retired to the bedroom to continue working on his reports. Uhura and Charley played a few games, then read some books, before she put him to bed.

Walking into their bedroom she changed into her pajamas, crawled into bed, and scooted closer to Spock. Putting her arm around his chest, she knew he was not asleep yet. "How's your knee?"

"Much better now," he said, then hesitated a second before he said, "I believe he did it…. on purpose."

"What? Charley? "No, he said it was an accident and he was very sorry."

"I'm sure," Spock said with some sarcasm in his tone.

"You know Spock; he really is not a bad child. If you took the time to get to know him, I think you would see that.

Spock turned over and pulled Uhura closer to him, placing his chin on top of her head. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "the child is not normal Nyota." She chuckled and smacked him on his arm. "Stop it Spock," she said, as she got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The Artist**

After a long and tiring day on the bridge, Uhura and Spock returned to their quarters, after Uhura stopped off to pick up Charley. "Well, did you have a good day at Ms. Janice's," Uhura asked him.

Charley nodded. "Good, and after dinner you and Spock can have some ice cream that I picked up yesterday. I have a meeting to go to after dinner and won't be back for a few hours. You'll keep Spock company for me, ok?"

Charley frowned, "he doesn't like me."

"That's not true Charley, Spock like's you, I know he does." Charley just shook his head. "Ok, how about if I talk to him before I leave. Will that make you feel better." Charley just shrugged.

Uhura was in her bedroom getting ready for her meeting when Spock walked in. "What's Charley doing?"

"Coloring on the walls in his room," he said nonchalantly, as he sat on the edge of her bed, and acting like it was no big deal.

"WHAT?" she started to walk out the door, but Spock stopped her with his arm. "Spock, I have to stop him from doing that."

"I will take care of it Nyota," he said gently, and you need to finish getting ready for your meeting. You only have 27 minutes and 13 seconds left before you have to be there."

Uhura was a little wary of Spock's mood. He seemed a bit too relaxed with what Charley was doing.

"Ok, she said hesitantly, but you will take care of him and make sure…..nothing happens to him. Right?"

"Anything for you Nyota?, he smiled."

When she was finished and ready to leave, she yelled out to Charley, "I'll see you later, and be good." She glanced at Spock and left.

After a few minutes, Spock walked quietly over to Charley's bedroom. He opened the door slowly and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. Charley did not hear him, and continued to color on his walls.

Spock cleared his throat loudly and Charley jumped. He turned around and saw Spock standing in his doorway.

"Well, Well, Charley, what do we have here," he said, as he slowly sauntered over to the colored wall. Charley backed up till he was trapped in a corner and the only way out was through Spock.

Spock examined the wall as though he was analyzing some science project. "Hummm, is this a picture of me?" he said, as he pointed to a figure that was all green with horns and a noose around its neck. "Ah, and this one must be Ms. Uhura," he said pointing to another picture of a figure with a hallo over its head and what looked like angel wings.

He moved down the wall a little more and was only inches from Charley. Spock gently sat down on the edge of Charley's bed, keeping Charley trapped between the wall and himself. "I don't see any pictures of you Charley," Spock said, with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, we will have to fix that." He slowly and gently took the writing tool from Charley fingers. "Hmmm, now lets see, you seem to have some kind of a theme going on here."

Charley watched as Spock began drawling on his wall, making what looked like a monster. "Do you know," Spock mused out loud, as he continued his drawling, "where all monsters go when they are bad Charley?

Charley nodded slowly, glancing from Spock and back to the picture he was drawling, not daring to move another muscle.

Ah, there, now I think your work is completed. Don't you?" Spock said, as he admired his work. He slowly turned his head and gazed at Charley, holding his eyes with his look.

Charley just shivered from Spock's intense stare.

Spock then narrowed his eyes at Charley. "Now, he said, I am going to get a pail of water and a sponge. Do you know what you're going to be doing with them?" Charley nodded his head. "Good, then since you have your instructions there shouldn't be any reason why this wall should not be cleaned in approximately 1 hour," he said pointing at Charley's clock on his dresser. "If it's not cleaned off in that time frame, we will just have to have another talk, Right?" Charley nodded his head again.

"He patted Charley's head and said, "Good boy," and walked out.

A bit under an hour, Charley walked out of his room with the pail. Spock was sitting at his computer reading. He saw Charley and crooked his finger for him to come over. "Are we done?" Charley nodded. "Good, I will inspect your work shortly. Please take the pail into the facilities and empty it."

* * *

**Ice Cream Fight**

After Spock had inspected Charley's room, and deemed it clean, he walked out into the kitchen. Charley was sitting on a chair with his head down. Spock walked over to the cooling unit and took out a container. "Would you like to join me with some ice cream, Charley?"

Charley's eyes shot up and a grin spread out on his face. "Yes please."

Spock served them both a bowl and he sat down with Charley to eat his while reading another one of his reports.

A few minutes later, Charley started giggling. Spock glanced up to see what was so funny, when a glob of ice cream landed on his forehead and was sliding down his nose. Stunned for a moment, Spock glared at him, and then something suddenly snapped. Spock picked up his spoon, scooped up some ice cream, aimed it at Charley, and let go. The shock on Charley's face was priceless, and the war began.

They both heard the doors swish open, and Uhura calling out. "I'm home you guys." They both looked at each other and froze with their spoons filled with ammo and aimed at each other.

Uhura walked into the kitchen and nearly slipped. "What the….." With eyes wide and mouth hanging open, she couldn't believe what she was seeing as she surveyed the mess in her kitchen. Narrowing her eyes, she refocused on the 2 culprits still sitting at the table not moving a muscle.

Boring a hole in the back of Spocks head with her look, she very quietly said, "I am not…. _**even**_….going to ask how this happened. I am going to go take a shower and when I come out, this, pointing all around her,….mess, better be cleaned up." And with that, she turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

Spock was not quite sure exactly, when his traitorous, Vulcan mind, decided to leave him. When did he completely loose all of his logic and revert to a child. He looked over at Charley, who was still frozen to the spot with drips of ice cream dripping off his chin.

Spock closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. When did reality stop and make believe take over, he mused.

He was sure of one thing as he surveyed the room from his chair. The kitchen was a mess. Ice cream was splattered everywhere. Walls, floor, Charley, him, and as he looked up he couldn't quite figure out how it got onto the ceiling.

Charley was the first one to gather himself and slither out of his chair, while still watching Spock. He then went into his bathroom and came back out with the pail and sponges, and handed one to Spock. "I guess we better get started, or we will both be sitting in the corner," Charley said. Spock just nodded his head and got up to help Charley with cleaning up the mess. He would have to meditate a lot longer than usual tonight.

* * *

**Time Out or Payback?  
**

The next evening, Spock was working at his computer, while Uhura was still working.

"I'm bored," Charley announced, flopping onto the couch.

"You have plenty of things to keep you busy, Spock replied, and please refrain from making any unnecessary noises, while I am working.

Charley got up slowly and walked around the room, until he saw Spocks harp. He never saw it sitting there before.

He walked over and sat down next to it, while glancing to see if Spock was watching him.

At first he just barely ran his fingers over the strings, listening to the sounds. Then he started plucking at the strings. Starting at one end to the other. Pulling each one as far as it would stretch, and then releasing it with a loud twang sound.

"Charley, please stop making that noise. It is becoming very irritating while I am trying to finish these reports, and.. stay… away… from… my harp."

Charley had one more string he had not twanged. He pulled and just before he let it go there was a loud snap. He froze, as he looked at the broken wire. "OH…… SHIT," he said, and then he scrambled to crawl behind the couch.

When Spock heard the sound of the string breaking, he felt every muscle in his body tensed. He closed his eye's and tried to breathe normally, thinking how much it had cost for that new set of strings he recently purchased. Not including, the tedious time it took to restring all of it.

For a moment Charley thought things were ok, but as he peeked over the back of the couch, he saw Spock get up slowly, walk over to his wall that had all of his antique weapons hanging, carefully examining each one, till he finally chose the one he wanted. It was a long sword, very impressive, with nasty looking edges to it. Spock ran his hand over the sword feeling its smoothness. Then carefully he ran his finger over the sharp blades, nicking one of his fingers just a little so a drop of green blood welled up. He held it up just looking at it, knowing Charley could see it also.

"Charley, my boy," he said quietly and slowly. "Have you ever heard of the saying…… paybacks are hell?" Spock smirked, looking at the green blood on his finger.

Charley gulped and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Spocks smirk turned into a smile and then he chuckled.

Walking over to the bathroom door he tapped it with his sword. "Sure you don't want to come out and play," he chuckled some more. There was no sound at all coming from the bathroom.

A few hours later, Uhura entered their quarters noticing Spock sitting on the couch with one of his work pads.

"Hello Spock," she said, walking over to him and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Hmm. Good Evening Nyota," Spock replied, without looking up form his work.

Uhura went into their bedroom to get undressed and into something more comfortable. She started to open the bathroom door, and found it locked.

"Spock, why is the bathroom door locked?"

"Charley is in there," he replied, still not looking up form his pad.

"Oh," she said backing away from the door. "I noticed he was not out here, but I figured he was in his room. That's ok, I'll go get dinner started."

About 45 minutes later, Uhura came out of the kitchen and went to the bathroom door again, finding it still locked.

"Spock, is Charley still in the bathroom?" she asked a bit worried.

"Yes, I believe he is," he replied, still engrossed in his work.

"Don't you think that's a bit odd? How long has he been in there before I came home?"

Approximately, 2 hours, 25 minutes and 13 seconds," he replied.

"WHAT? Did he seem sick?" she said walking over to the door.

"No, I believe his expression looked more like…..fear, he said, without letting Uhura see the small smile he had on his face.

"_Fear? "W_hy would he be afraid?" she said as she knocked softly on the door. "Charley, its Ms. Uhura, are you ok?"

No answer

"Look Charley, if you are sick, you need to let me in so I can help you, so please unlock the door."

Still no answer.

"SPOCK," get your butt over here and help me get this door open, so I can find out what's wrong with him, NOW."

Sighing, he got up, laying his pad on the table, and walked over to where Uhura was standing at the bathroom door.

He just glanced at Uhura, and saw a very angry woman.

He turned back to the door, reached up, and had a key in his hand. He unlocked the door and opened it up.

Putting the key back up on the door ledge, he walked back to the couch, sat down, and picked his pad back up again.

Uhura just stared at him for a second as though he just grew another head, then turned and walked into the bathroom.

They were in there for approximately 25 minutes and 10 seconds, Spock calculated, when he heard them coming out. Uhura was telling Charley he should go in his room, and she will be in shortly.

Spock heard her footsteps padding over to where he was sitting. With his head down looking at his pad, he could see her slippers come into his view. Slowly looking up, he almost flinched when he saw her face.

With hands on her hips, a face that was set in stone, she started tapping her foot. He knew the tapping foot did not bode well for him.

"OK MISTER," she said quietly, as not to let Charley hear her. "WHY… was he locked in that bathroom, she ground out? Have you forgotten that he's an Ambassadors son? You _**don't**_ lock Ambassadors son's in bathrooms."

Spock cleared his throat, and spoke just as softly as she did. "He…..needed….. a time out," he said with a nod of his head, mostly to convince himself. "I needed a bit of quiet time so that I could finish my reports.

"Spock, I can't believe you locked that child in the bathroom for that long."

"I can assure you Nyota, he had plenty of water and a……place…to go."

"A place to….. go? Spock, you sound like you're talking about keeping a dog penned up in there."

Uhura felt like she wanted to fall down laughing hysterically if she wasn't' so angry with him.

She put her hand over her eyes. "Oh Dear lord," she said, "Please make our execution quick and painless, and make them take Spock first, so I can watch."

Spock's eyebrow shot up at that. "Nyota," he said, "it would have been very inconvenient if I locked him in his room. He would then have to use the facilities a number of times, which I would have had to get up and let him out, wait till he was done and put him back in, so I could finish my work. I was going to let him out when I was done, which would only have been another 13 minutes and 8 seconds before you came in and disturbed me." He looked away from her and almost cringed, realizing that what he just said was not going to go over very well with her.

Uhura didn't know which she wanted to do to him more. Smack him upside the head, or….Smack him upside his head. So she did just that and none too lightly.

" Owww" Spock flinched and put his hand on his head where she just smacked him. "Why did you just strike me?"

"You're lucky that's all I just did," she ground out, and then went into Charley's room.

* * *

**Swimming Lessions**

Later that night while they were both in bed, Uhura turned over to look at Spock. His eyes were still open just staring at the ceiling.

"Spock" she said while tracing her finger down his nose to his mouth. They had made up earlier after she made him apologize to Charley. He did, but grudgingly.

"Yes Nyota?"

"I want you to take Charley to the pool tomorrow since you are off, and give him some swimming lessons," Uhura said. He told me he has never been taught how to swim, much less in a big pool, because he is always being shuttled around with his father. "I think it would be fun for him."

"Can not Janice watch him as she does when we are working? She says they play games and he has fun with her."

"Janice is working tomorrow and won't be able to. Just take him, and please don't lock him in any bathrooms."

Spock begin to protest, but when Uhura turned over to go to sleep, he knew it was useless.

Spock was usually the first one awake in the mornings, so he always made breakfast for him and Uhura, before they went to work, however, Uhura had left early and said she would get something in the mess hall. Spock got up, went in the bathroom to freshen himself up and change his clothes. He went out into the kitchen to make breakfast for Charley and him.

A few minutes later, Charley came walking in the kitchen still in his pajamas. With a loud yawn, he looked at Spock and said, what's for breakfast Mr. green man?"

Spock froze for just a second before turning around and giving Charley a, "_Don't Mess With Me Today," l_ook.

Charley smiled and scooted in the chair at the table.

Spock brought a plate and a glass of milk over and put it down in front of him.

Charley looked at the round objects on his plate. "What are these," he said, while poking it with his finger.

They are called pancakes, Spock replied, while pouring a little syrup on his. "They taste good with this on them." Spock reached over, cut his pancake into bit size pieces and poured a little syrup on Charley's also.

"Why are they round?" he asked, poking them with his fork now.

"Because pancakes are supposed to be round."

"Why?"

Spock sighed. "They form themselves that way when you pour the batter in the pan. Now just eat them if you want to go to the pool today."

Charley's eyes got wide and looked at Spock. "_Your_ taking me to the pool?"

Spock nodded his head.

After they had finished breakfast, and cleaned up, they put on their swimming trunks, grabbed some towels and headed for the Ships pool.

Charley's eye's got real big when he saw how huge the pool was. "Wow, I never saw so much water before."

Spock looked down at Charley like he was going to say something, but changed his mind.

Putting their towels on a chair, Spock walked over to edge of the pool. There were 4 other people swimming also.

"Come over here where the water is shallow and sit down on the edge," Spock instructed him.

Charley did as he was told. He turned to look up just as Spock jumped down into the water in front of him, splashing water all over him. Charley gasped, as the water was a bit cold and he quickly wiped it off of his face.

"You did that on purpose," he said, glaring at Spock.

Spock's mouth just twitched up at one corner while holding his arms out to Charley.

"Jump down and hold onto my hands. The water is not over your head here."

Charley looked at Spock a bit nervously. "You're….. not going to drown me or anything like that are you?"

Spock's mouth twitched up again. "Of course not Charley…that would be too quick and easy. Besides," Spock said looking around, "there are too many witness."

Charley was not sure about this. He started to pull his feet out of the water and move away from the pool. "I don't trust you."

Spock moved closer to Charley so he could lean down and whisper in his ear. "I don't trust you either, so were even."

Standing back a bit, he held his hands out again.

Charley still did not look sure. "You promise you won't drown me?"

Spock suddenly felt bad for teasing him. "I promise Charley," he said in a gentle voice.

"And hope to die?"

Spock sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm sure I'm going to be hoping to, before you leave," Spock mumbled to himself.

"Yes Charley."

Finally, Charley got up the nerve and stretched his small fingers out to Spock's larger ones. Spock took his hands and gently eased him off the side and down into the water. He could feel Charley's fear through the contact with their hands. He lowered his shields a bit and projected calm feelings to him. Gradually, Charley started to relax and Spock could begin his lessons.

After about an hour of lessons, he knew that Charley must be hungry and thirsty. They climbed out of the pool and Spock went over to one of the replicators and programmed milk and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Charley, and a tall glass of water for himself. They walked over to one of the tables that were placed around the pool and sat down. Charley dove into his sandwich. "I guess you must have been hungry," Spock said with a raised eyebrow and a twitch of his lips.

MmmmHmmm was all Charley could manage with his mouth full.

Spock looked around and notice that they were the only ones left at the pool.

"Charley, I am going to go do some laps in the pool. Will you be ok here for a little while?"

Charley nodded his head, so Spock walked over to the pool edge and dived in.

He was on his 30th lap when he stopped at the low end and looked around for Charley. He was not at the table. He turned around and nearly froze. Charley was inching his way on his hands and knees with his head down, almost to the end of the diving board.

"Charley," Spock yelled. "Get off of there before you fall."

Charley stopped and lifted his head up and looked down at the water. He did not think it would be this scary. His body froze up and he started shaking. "I….I can't. I'm too scared.

"Ok, Spock said, trying to put calm in his voice. "Don't move, I will come get you. Just stay still." He climbed out from the side of the pool and was hurrying over to the end with the diving board when it happened. The ship jolted side to side and shook hard. Spock almost lost his footing and started to run toward Charley. He didn't notice when the water in the pool came crashing over the side and slammed into him, knocking him into the wall. He hit his head hard and was trying to hold his breath until the water receded back into the pool. He tried to get up when another wave hit him again. This time he was knocked so hard against something that he felt his ribs break.

The gravity stabilizers finally snapped on and kept the water contained in the pool until it became calm. Spock was dazed and pain was shooting in his side where his ribs were broke. He put his hand to his head and saw blood dripping on the floor. Pushing himself up he staggered, and was feeling very dizzy and nauseas. He realized he must have a concussion. Desperately looking around for Charley, his heart started beating double time and his breathing became labored.

"Charley, he yelled, looking around frantically. He ran over to the side of the pool and looked down. The water had settled and he could see in the water clearly. What he saw took his breath away. There was Charley, lying at the bottom of the pool, not moving. Spock knew in his condition, he should not be doing this, but there was no one else to help. Taking a deep breath and wincing from the pain in his ribs, he dived in, kicking his way to the bottom. It seemed like it took forever to reach him. Grabbing Charley's arm, he starting kicking hard to get to the surface. He was feeling very dizzy again, and was afraid if he passed out, both of them would sink to the bottom, and no one would know.

Finally reaching the surface, he gasped for air, while trying to get Charley's head above water. Pulling them both over to the side of the pool he barely was able to hoist Charley over the side. Fighting his dizziness and nausea, he knew he had to get himself out quickly and help Charley. Scrapping his hands, knees and arms, he was able to pull himself over.

Immediately he turned Charley over. His skin was very blue and his eye's were frozen open, showing his shock. Spock's heart broke looking at him. He swayed and had to steady himself. "Computer," he said, but his voice was hoarse and the computer was not recognizing his voice. He almost sobbed from frustration, but he cleared his throat and yelled, "Computer, Spock, delta, delta, two, five, five, five. This is an emergency. Contact Medical to the Officers Pool area. Subject, not breathing. Hurry." He then leaned over Charley and began CPR.

"Where are they," he growled," in-between breathing for Charley. His dizziness was getting worse with the extra strain on his lungs by trying to get Charley to breathe. "Please hang on Charley," he whispered, and then everything went dark.

* * *

**Recovering**

Pain. That was the first that welcomed him as he was waking up. His head felt like it was twice its size. He slowly opened his eyes but the light made him shut them just as fast. He was trying to fight the nausea but it was winning. His lips and mouth were dry and his throat felt constricted, but he was just able to whisper the word, "Bucket."

Suddenly, someone was at his side holding his head over to the side so he could empty his stomach. After a few more bouts of heaving, his stomach felt just a little better. Someone was wiping his face off with a cool wet cloth. It felt good. He tried to open his eyes again but the pain lanced through them and his head, which made the nausea return with a vengeance. He heard a familiar voice talking to him, which he knew to be Dr. McCoy.

Lifting his hand another pair clasped his in a cool embrace. "Hard to breath," Spock whispered.

"Spock, you need to lay still. You have suffered a major concussion, broken ribs, and a number of cuts and bruises, not to mention that you had sucked water into your lungs. That's why you are having some trouble breathing. You had some swelling on your brain but I was able to reduce it before there was any brain damage. I have you on numerous medications to help with the symptoms, but you need to rest. Normally I would keep you awake for awhile to watch you but I believe you are out of the woods now, so I am going to give you something to sleep.

"Spock raised his hand again as to stop McCoy from giving him anything. "Charley is he……….."

McCoy grabbed his hand again and leaned down. "He's going to be fine Spock," McCoy said gently. Between the two of you, I don't know which one of you had me worried the most. I believe you saved the boy's life by performing CPR on him before you passed out. Do you remember doing that? Spock slowly nodded his head. "He was choking, but trying to breathe when we got there a few seconds later."

"What happened with the ship," he whispered again.

"Don't worry about that, everything is fine and when you're better, the Captain can give you a report."

"Uhura, Jim and the Ambassador have been here all night, taking turns sitting with you and Charley. I finally made them leave and get some rest, when I assured them that you both were going to be ok."

"Now I want you to go to sleep and don't try that healing thing you do until later," McCoy said, and then Spock felt the cool hypo on his neck and a hiss. He was out instantly.

Three day's later; Spock and Charley were released from Medical. Charley's father went back down to the planet to finish up with the meetings, and everything seemed to be getting back to normal.

Spock was getting ready to go up to the bridge to see how things were running. Even though Dr. McCoy still had him out on Medical leave for the next 2 days, he was getting restless. Before he walked out the door, Charley came running out of his bedroom and stopping in front of the door blocking Spock.

"Charley, why are you blocking the door?"

"Charley took a deep breath and said, "I want to come with you. I have never seen the bridge before. Please."

Spock knelt down in front of Charley. "It would be best if you stayed here with Ms. Uhura. She will be out of the bedroom in just a few minutes."

Charley lowered his head down and stared at his feet. "You don't like me, he sniffed."

Spock was taken back by Charley's remark. "That's not true Charley, and I think you know that," he said while smoothing Charley's hair with his hand. "What's the real reason?"

Charley looked up with tears in his eye's. "I feel safe with you and…I… don't.. want _**you…**_ to leave me, he said as tears rolled down his checks.

Spock felt as though somebody just squeezed his heart. He swallowed the lump in his throat, leaned close to Charley's ear and whispered, "I won't leave you," and he pulled back and looked in Charley's eye's brushing the tears off of his face. "Let me go tell Ms. Uhura, that you are going with me." He went into the bedroom and came out a few minutes later. Charley noticed that he had put something very carefully under his shirt.

"Come on Charley and I will show you the bridge." Charley had the biggest smile on his face as he grabbed Spock's hand, pulling him toward the door.

To say the least, Charley was amazed at all the lights, computers, and sounds. Spock was taking him around, introducing him to all the bridge crew and answering any questions he had.

The bridge door swooshed open and the Captain walked out. "Hey, there's my two most favorite people."

Charley ran over and jumped in Kirks arms. "How's my partner in crime doing," Kirk chuckled.

Charley laughed and looked over at Spock who almost had a smile on his face.

"Spock, you look better then you did a few days ago. It's nice to see the green come back to your cheeks."

Spock felt his checks flush, which he knew would just make them greener. "I am feeling quite well Captain, thank you for asking."

"Well Charley, I'm glad you could make it to the bridge. I know your father well be coming to get you in a little while and I just wanted to let you know that it was nice serving with you." He stood up straight and gave Charley a salute. Charley grinned, and gave him one back.

Kirk was called over to the engineers console for a report from Scotty. Meanwhile, Spock walked over to Charley and put something in his hand and whispered in his ear. Charley nearly starting to giggle, but Spock put his finger over his lips, and just nodded his head.

A few minutes later Spock and Charley were getting in the lift. Spock held the button as they both watched the Captain walk over to his chair and sit down and jumping up quickly with his pants all wet. The Captain shouted, "_Who the Hell put a water balloon in my chair_." He swung around and saw Spock and Charley waving to him with smiles on their faces and yelled out "**GOTCHA**," just as the door shut. Spock and Charley turned to each other with silly grins on their faces, and gave each other a high five.

**The End**

Well, l hope you liked it. Oh, please review. They are like hugs to me.


End file.
